


[PODFIC] I am the arrow, the dew that flies

by himitsutsubasa



Series: PODFIC [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/273863"> I am the arrow, the dew that flies</a> by tigriswolf.</p><p>With his dying breath, the boy wished very hard.</p><p>The next day, a man who'd never been in the army walked away with thousands of dollars worth of equipment and into a life of crime.</p><p>The boy's name had been Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] I am the arrow, the dew that flies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I am the arrow, the dew that flies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273863) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



A podfic of [ I am the arrow, the dew that flies](273863) by tigriswolf.

[Listen on tumblr.](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/post/74678391171/a-podfic-of-i-am-the-arrow-the-dew-that-flies-by)

[Download from Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9kgRfv-Hh22bFdrUEY1a1JZME0/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
